


Do Me Wrong

by spazmoid



Series: Shingeki no Drabble [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Darco - Freeform, Dark!Marco, M/M, PWP, Pastel!Jean, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, This is not complete, actually i can't cook so i won't, also pastel jean, do you want me to poison you, i probs will never complete it to be honest, if you can guess where the title is from i'll mail you a fucking cookie, it is mikasa's birthday and marco is fucking jean in the bathroom, jeanmarco, marcojean - Freeform, oh yeah, shameless abuse of this tagging system, this is porn without plot, where is my pastel jean tag wtf, yaoiprincess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:39:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4347218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazmoid/pseuds/spazmoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jean Kirchstein. If you do not keep saying my name, I will brand it into you with my teeth," Marco threatened as he skimmed his mouth down Jean's skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Me Wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jaciplaum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaciplaum/gifts).



Marco was a bad alcoholic. Not 'bad' in the sense he had a problem but 'bad' in the way alcohol affected him. It made him coarse and rough. He was calm yet there was a kind of energy about him that magnetised and repulsed at the same time. Jean felt it was addicting. He usually hated the taste of sugary liquer, but when Marco was forcing it down his throat with his tongue, he could not help but love it. Marco breathed out Jean's name in a heated breath as his hands shoved up the other man's shirt. They were at a birthday party for Mikasa, and Jean might have been a little still in crush with her. Marco did not like that. He was possessive and had tried to hide it by one drink that turned into two that turned into three.

After the fourth, Marco had taken it upon himself to excuse him and Jean out of the room. Some people looked at him in minor confusion, but it was brushed off by Eren quickly diverting the focus from 'that lame horseface' and back onto 'the best fucking sister ever'. Jean could only hope no one heard them as Marco pressed him into the bathroom counter. It bit into his back despite Jean's slipping floral button-up shirt. "Fuck. M-Marco. Shit," he rasped and struggled to keep his voice down as Marco bit into that one spot at the back of Jean's neck, southwest of where his dirty blond undercut met his nape.

Marco just hummed against the skin and kept making the marks. He was like a cat marking territory. No, a dog marking what was his and no one else's. Jean let his head fall back and hissed when it collided with the bathroom mirror. A heavy thud echoed in the bathroom, but the noise of the ongoing party beyond it muted it for any passerby. Marco was successfully pushing Jean into a sitting position on the counter. He kneaded Jean's ass through white skinny jeans that melted into mint green Oxfords.

"Marco-- C'mon--," Jean begged as he wondered if Marco was seriously going to fuck him in Eren Yeager's bathroom. Shit. If that little fucker found out, Jean would never be able to live it down.

"Say it again." Marco was unfazed by Jean's pleading for forgiveness. Marco had always told Jean (sober and drunk) that he hated it whenever Jean seemed to even hint at flirting with another girl. He told Jean that he had a secret jealous streak, but  _honestly_  Jean might have underestimated quite a bit. 

He also might have underestimated his own kinks. Jean found it to be a kind of turn-on when Marco was pressed against him so hotly, dominating him more. Sure, vanilla was great, but Jean was a man of many needs and this side of Marco was definitely one of them.

In Jean's lust-induced haze, he registered Marco undoing his Rilakkuma belt just in time to aide Marco in slipping off the constricting pants. Marco's finger traced up a red line on Jean's cock where the denim of his jeans had dug into the tender flesh.

A breathy sigh left Jean's mouth when Marco's finger thumbed over the raw head to toy with the bit of pre-come leaking out of its slit. Marco hummed in appreciation and repeated his earlier statement.

"Jean Kirchstein. If you do not keep saying my name, I will brand it into you with my teeth," Marco threatened as he skimmed his mouth down Jean's skin.

"Are you serious--" The words left his mouth in a hiss when Marco reached his thigh. Chocolate browns gazed at him intensely, and that alone was enough for Jean to give in and breathe out Marco's name. Fuck Yeager. He could live with the teasing. That was what Jean told himself anyway just for Marco to keep going.

Jean breathed it out again when Marco bit down into his thigh and kissed up the skin to the base of Jean's twitching cock. A whine pushed past Jean's reddened lips when he felt Marco's hand squeezing the base of his dick. So cruel.

Marco brought his other hand to hold Jean's thigh down as he kept using that damned good mouth of his. Jean was certain Marco was sobering up now. Marco was no lightweight. It took a lot for him to be so much as buzzed. Marco knew what he was doing. He was punishing Jean for being an oblivious dickwad and enjoying the fuck out of it.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry.
> 
> jean's outfit is this one:  
> http://38.media.tumblr.com/ad614123808909a7a4c09d479d116684/tumblr_n41m1eP2Yw1rey81ho1_1280.jpg
> 
> you should follow my tumblr for more updates on me being a lazy ass: magnificientfailwrites.tumblr.com.


End file.
